Technical Field
Aspects of this disclosure relate to an image forming apparatus.
Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that has a sheet reverse unit disposed above a sheet stack section on which a plurality of sheets is stacked. The sheet reverse unit reverses a direction of conveyance of a sheet fed from the image forming apparatus, and returns the sheet to the apparatus.